


Let It Out

by Stealthtable



Series: What the Girls Get Up To [21]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Canon Trans Character, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink Negotiation, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Scolding, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Stress Relief, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Lup has a frustrating day and is spoiling for conflict.Lucretia has just the blend of strictness and mercy to help.





	Let It Out

~~~~

Lucretia hangs up another hanger in the closet. That’s the last of it. Nothing like fresh, clean laundry. Lup fidgets on Lucretia’s bed, toying with the things on the night table.

“How was today, dear?” Lucretia asks.

“Ugh,” Lup answers.

“Awww,” Lucretia replies sympathetically. Lup giggles a little. Lucretia crosses to the bed and takes Lup’s hands. She swings them playfully. “Want some fun?” she offers.

Lup grins a little. “Yeah,” she answers. “Do I get to know what it is?”

“Nope, but I’m going to be strict, got it?” Lucretia answers, kissing the back of Lup’s right hand. Lup nods eagerly. “Good,” Lucretia says. “Strip down to your panties.”

Lucretia lets go of Lup’s hands, and begins to strip, too, as Lup obeys. Lucretia finishes first and climbs up on the bed, fully nude. Lup’s eyes follow her as she does.

Lucretia lies back against the pillows and holds out her arms. “Climb up here, dear,” she orders, “come kiss me and let me touch you.”

Lup obediently climbs up to straddle Lucretia and begins to kiss her deeply. Lucretia runs her hands all over Lup’s back, then scratches her hard, leaving streaks from shoulders to waist. Lup breaks the kiss and groans, and Lucretia gives her a sharp swat to the seat of her panties. Lup yelps. “You don’t decide when you stop. Kiss,” Lucretia orders. Lup rolls her eyes and leans in again, but stops with another yelp as Lucretia spanks her again, harder this time. “You lose that disrespectful attitude now or you’ll find yourself across my knee getting a well-earned dose of my hairbrush,” Lucretia threatens.

Lup huffs. Lucretia’s being really strict tonight, and today’s been frustrating. Maybe it’ll be best and simplest to obey and avoid a big punishment. She’ll try anyway. She begins to kiss Lucretia again, teasing with her tongue and making Lucretia moan.

Lucretia scratches Lup’s back again, digging her nails in deep. Lup moans into Lucretia’s mouth. Lucretia reaches down between the two of them to palm Lup’s cock, and finds it hard. She pushes lightly on Lup’s shoulder, and Lup obediently stops kissing. “More,” Lup moans, “give me more!”

Lucretia removes her hand. “You can have more as a reward after you pleasure me. Lick my pussy and make me come,” she commands.

Lup huffs again and scoots down between Lucretia’s legs. “Ah-ah, for that you have to stand and bend over to pleasure me with your hands behind your back. This is your second warning about your attitude, do you need me to tell you what happens on the third?” Lucretia chides. Lup closes her mouth.

Lucretia arranges herself at the edge of the bed, and Lup bends to lick her wet pussy. She licks and teases and swirls her tongue as Lucretia moans, then comes on her tongue. Lup keeps going, since she wasn’t told to stop. She keeps her hands behind her back at first, but soon reaches to palm her hard cock.

“Hands behind your back!” Lucretia orders sharply. “Try that again and you’ll get a ruler across your palm, remember how that hurt last time, bad girl?” she scolds. Lup rolls her eyes again and clasps her hands behind her back. Lucretia sits up and pushes Lup’s shoulder back to indicate that she should pause. “I saw that, you disrespectful little thing, go get the ruler  _ now _ !” she orders.

Lup huffs as she goes over to the desk a fishes the wooden ruler out of a drawer. She reluctantly brings it back to Lucretia and throws it on the bed. Lucretia picks it up and points it in Lup’s face, frowning in displeasure.

“Hold out your right hand and apologize after each smack. You are so close to getting spanked so hard you can’t sit, take this as your last warning, naughty girl, Lucretia scolds. 

Lup holds her hand out with a little whine, and Lucretia smacks it sharply with the ruler. “Sorry,” Lup grumbles.

Lucretia brings the ruler back up over Lup’s hand. “I’m not convinced you are,” she scolds, then swats Lup’s palm again.

“Owww! Sorry!” Lup yelps. Lucretia delivers four more smacks to Lup’s reddened palm, with increasingly desperate apologies from Lup trailing each one.

Lucretia sets the ruler on the night table. “Take your cock out,” she orders. Lup does as she’s told. “Stroke it until I tell you to stop, then stop immediately,” Lucretia demands. Lup begins to pleasure herself, moaning at the sensation in her cock and the pain in her hand. Lucretia watches hungrily until Lup is right on the edge. “Stop. Put it away,” she orders.

“Damnit! Fuck! I need more, Luc, don’t leave me hanging! You’re so fuckin’ mean!” Lup blurts out, stamping her foot and clenching her fists.

Lucretia regards Lup sternly. “Go get the hairbrush,” she orders firmly. Those four words kick Lup into overdrive, and she unleashes all the pent-up frustration of her day.

“No! I don’t fucking need a spanking,  _ you _ do! I’m being good and you’re pissing me off on purpose!” Lup yells.

“Get it now, or you’ll get the belt, too,” Lucretia says evenly.

Lup huffs and stomps across to the dresser, retrieves the hairbrush, and stomps back to the bed where Lucretia now sits. She throws the hairbrush down on the bed. “Here,” she snaps. “Have fun doing your hair.”

“Pull your panties down and bend over my knee,” Lucretia orders.

“No!” Lup counters, crossing her arms obstinately.

Lucretia reaches up and grabs Lup, taking her by surprise and efficiently wrestling her down across one knee. She pulls Lup’s panties down and throws her right leg across both of Lup’s, then pushes her entire left forearm down across Lup’s back, pinning her down against the bed with a firm elbow between the shoulder blades. Lup fusses and tries to squirm in protest as Lucretia picks up the hairbrush. “Looks like you’ve chosen to do this the hard way, naughty girl. Three dozen with the hairbrush and six extras with the belt for refusing to accept your punishment ought to help that defiant attitude, and if not, that’s alright—I don’t tire easily,” Lucretia warns.

“Fuck this! I’m a grown woman, you can’t just beat me because I wanna get off,” Lup grouses. Even as she continues to lash out, a part of Lup begins to hope that Lucretia will be firm and do something to help her with all the stress she’s carrying. She feels a little bad for carrying on this way, but she feels like she can’t stop.

Lucretia taps the brush against Lup’s upturned ass. “Six more with the belt. That’s right, you are a grown woman. And you made a decision that you would hand over control to me during these play sessions knowing that if you misbehaved I would discipline you as I see fit. You wanting to get off is neither here nor there; you’re getting a spanking and then a hard strapping for your disrespect, swearing at me, and throwing a tantrum, and now your only decision is whether you’ll submit to me or whether you’re too uncomfortable to keep going and want to use a safeword. Make your choice,” she orders firmly.

Lup grits her teeth. “Fine,” she spits out, pushing her hips up as far as she can defiantly. “Fuckin’ do it, asshole.” Lucretia may spank her, but Lup is still spoiling for a fight and isn’t about to lose this battle.

“Bad girl, you’re up to two dozen with the belt now, I intend to make sure you regret this.” Lucretia spanks Lup hard with the brush, then immediately spanks her again and again. She puts some muscle behind the swats, and Lup’s defiant grunts begin to be mixed with cries of pain. Lup has never been this stubborn with her before, not when punishment’s on the line anyhow, Lucretia thinks as she proceeds to turn every bit of Lup’s ass first pink, then bright red. Lup howls in protest as Lucretia begins the second dozen, and Lucretia feels a few tears splash against her leg. “Owww! Okay, okay, okay, please, I’m sorry!” Lup sobs.

“You’re certainly going to be sorry. When I get through with you I expect a sincere apology. You will not disrespect me, you will not curse at me, and you’ve been spanked before for throwing a tantrum, you should know better. Clearly I should’ve given you much more for that, but don’t worry, I’ll be sure you get the message this time.” Lucretia keeps on, bringing the brush down hard right where Lup will try (and fail) to sit later. 

Lup shrieks as she feels the brush land there, and sobs hard. “Stop! Stop please! I’ll do anything! I’m sorry!” she begs. 

“Oh, you’ll do anything? Anything like lose that bad attitude like I told you? Anything like follow simple commands without grumbling or backtalk? Or did you mean anything like keep a civil tongue in your head and never, ever curse at me and throw a tantrum when I tell you to do something?” Lucretia retorts, spanking Lup in a punishing rhythm and holding her down tightly enough that she can’t possibly wriggle to escape or soften the blows. Lup wails pathetically in answer.

Lucretia reaches the twenty-fourth spank and decides to up the intensity a bit. She delivers the last twelve swats to Lup’s punished cheeks as hard as she possibly can, drawing agonized cries of “Lucretia! Please, please stop! I’m sorry!” and sobbing from Lup as the brush mercilessly smacks into her ass. Lup lays across Lucretia’s knee, sobbing uncontrollably. 

“Am I making my point, stubborn girl?” Lucretia asks sharply.

Lup sobs in answer. “Y-y-y-y-y—“ she tries, but can’t quite get out the full “yes”. 

Lucretia sets the brush aside. If Lup is crying so hard she can’t speak, she can’t use her safeword if she needs to. “You’re getting overwhelmed, dear. I’m going to stop now, but I want you to promise to obey. If you misbehave again I’ll give you the strapping I promised, understand? I’ve got a nice, heavy belt that’s just perfect for whipping naughty bottoms and leaving mean welts, and I won’t go easy like last time,” she warns.

Lup takes a few gasping breaths. “Y-yes, ma’am,” she manages.

“You may get up,” Lucretia says, releasing Lup.

Lup slides off of Lucretia’s knee backwards, landing slumped in a kneeling position between Lucretia’s legs. She leans her forehead against Lucretia’s thigh and cries hard, cradling her burning ass in her hands.

Lucretia looks down at Lup’s shaking form. The last time she cried like that, Lup had been right at her limit and hadn’t wanted to be held or touched right away. “Do you need some time to cry on your own, sweetheart?” she asks gently.

Lup nods against Lucretia’s leg. “Uh-huh,” she sobs.

“Would it help if I brush your hair, dear?” Lucretia asks. Lup normally loves having Lucretia brush her hair.

Lup nods again. “Uh-huh,” she answers through tears.

Lucretia picks up the brush again and gently begins to brush Lup’s hair as Lup continues to cry. “So pretty,” Lucretia murmurs soothingly, “it’s alright, honey, I’m right here and I forgive you. You’re my good girl, I know it hurts, baby, I know it’s rough, let it out, good girl, it’s okay. I’m right here to hold you when you’re ready.” Lup’s sobs begin to quiet as she draws shaky breaths and allows Lucretia to brush her hair. After a few moments all that’s left of Lup’s crying is a horrible broken keening sound that hurts Lucretia’s heart to hear. Maybe she was too harsh? Lucretia could’ve taken it, but Lup’s not as experienced, and she might be scared by the threat of a thrashing still in play. Maybe that’s too much, and she should’ve taken it clear off the table when she stopped. Lucretia resolves to talk it over with Lup and make sure she’s alright and gets plenty of care and affection. She deserves to be kissed and held close and have loving words murmured to her, poor girl. Lup turns to Lucretia and clings tightly to her waist, burying her face against Lucretia’s belly and sniffling.

Lucretia sets the hairbrush down and strokes Lup’s hair gently. “Are you ready for me to hold you, baby? she asks softly.

Lup lifts her head and takes a shuddering breath. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers in a small voice. She leans on Lucretia’s thigh to help her get up from the floor, then stands, a few tears still falling as she rubs her reddened backside.

Lucretia pulls the covers back and helps Lup into the bed. “Lie on your belly first, sweetheart, let me check on your butt,” she says, and Lup does. Lucretia strokes her hand over Lup’s red asscheeks and clicks her tongue. “That was a rough one, dear, it’s going to hurt for a while. I’ll rub some lotion on you to help, but you’ve got a lot of redness and a little bit of bruising here, too,” she says softly. Lup sniffles. “It’s okay, I’ll take good care of you, not just today, but every day, okay?” Lucretia says. She grabs the lotion from the night table where it sits, and begins to rub the soothing lotion into Lup’s burning skin. Lup whimpers. “I know it hurts, honey, you’ll be a good girl next time, I just know it!” Lucretia finishes rubbing in the lotion and crawls in beside Lup. “Come here, sweetheart, let me cuddle you, alright? I want you to feel better,” she says.

Lup rolls to face Lucretia and cuddles into her arms, and Lucretia pulls the covers over them both. “I’m so sorry,” Lup whimpers. “I was a huge asshole and I deserved that spanking. Hell, I deserved even worse, but you didn’t even give me the belt after all. Thank you for—for all of it, the spanking and the mercy.” Lup pauses. “I-I need to ask you a big stupid favour,” she confesses.

Lucretia squeezes Lup gently, silently relieved. It doesn’t sound Lup feels she was excessive. As long as they’re both on the same page and no lasting damage is done, that’s good. “What is it, dear?” she asks.

Lup takes a deep breath. “I’ve been thinking a lot about the switch, ever since I told you about the caravan. I don’t wanna be scared of it anymore. Can you help me try it out slowly so I don’t just jump into a big punishment with it but it’s not off limits anymore, either?” she asks Lucretia.

“Of course, honey, just not right now when you hurt so much. Do you want to try it on me, too, so you’ll be the one in control?” Lucretia asks, a bit surprised that Lup is even thinking about another spanking so soon.

Lup shakes her head. “Not right away. I’m worried you’ll scream and I’ll get scared again,” she says. “Maybe after I get it good one time I could try it.”

Lucretia kisses Lup’s forehead. “After your poor bottom feels better, we’ll try a little practice spanking so you won’t be upset from being scolded. I’ll help you choose a short, sturdy switch so it won’t be too whippy and I’ll hold you in my lap so you’ll feel me close, and I’ll stop at six lashes. That way you can decide whether it’s okay with you or whether you don’t want me to use it again. Afterward I’ll give you a nice, cool cloth to soothe your bottom and as many cuddles and kisses as you can stand, okay, sweetheart?” she says.

Lup considers this. The thing that scares her about the switch is the memory of being pinned down and beaten relentlessly with a long, heavy rod, together with the threats and curses and mocking laughter the men had hurled at her and having no way to stop them, but this sounds different. What Lucretia’s suggesting doesn’t even sound as bad as the spanking she just got. It sounds like just a few little smacks with hugs and soothing words before and after, and she’ll feel safe in Lucretia’s lap and have a safeword just in case. A cool cloth? Godsdamn, Lucretia thinks of everything. “Okay,” Lup agrees. “I trust you. Can we do it when we’re not really doing much else? Like I don’t have to crawl or get teased or serve you or anything right then?” she asks.

Lucretia laughs. “Of course, honey, we’ll save all of that for next time,” she teases. “You don’t have to be shy about asking me to try something new with you, okay? I’ll help you work up to where you can take a real switching if you want me to, and I’ll take it nice and easy on you at first,” she promises.

“Thanks. I deserved a switching today,” Lup murmurs into Lucretia’s shoulder.

Ah, so that’s where this is coming from. Poor Lup, she must’ve felt terrible to think that; Lucretia saw how scary the idea was to her when they’d talked about it before. If Lup thinks she deserved something she perceived as too mean to even try at first, she must’ve had huge amounts of guilt. Lucretia kisses Lup’s hair. “No, sweetheart, you didn’t. The switch was off limits, and I’ll never violate that, okay? You deserved the brush and you got it, and now you’re forgiven and it’s over. I don’t want you to beat yourself up about this, clear?” Lucretia says firmly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers obediently, trying for a smile. “Will you fuck me, babe? I really need that feeling I get, please,” she pleads.

“Mmm, what feeling’s that, dear?” Lucretia teases.

“When I—when you fuck my ass and I feel small and wanna obey you and please you, and I know my poor butt could get another swat any second so I have to be very good so I don’t get punished again, and all I can do is relax and let you do what you want and trust that it’ll feel good,” Lup describes.

Lucretia nods. “Feeling extra submissive, dear?” she asks.

“Yeah, I guess that’s what it is. I just wanna take that dildo and make you so proud of me,” Lup answers.

“I’m always proud of you, dear. Just let me hold you a little more first, I really laid into you and I want you to have some more time to come down a little before we do anything else,” Lucretia says. Lup snuggles her head into Lucretia’s shoulder and Lucretia brings Lup’s reddened hand up and kisses it gently. Lup sighs contentedly.

After a few moments Lup speaks. “How do you do that, babe?” she asks.

“Do what, sweetheart?” Lucretia asks.

“Just get a huge attitude and act up even though you know you’ll get your ass torn up! I know you’ve gotten this much and more, but you do it over and over, and on purpose! It hurts a ton, and it’s embarrassing and feels shitty cause I fucked up and I know you feel it when you do it ‘cause you thrash around and scream and cry. I’m probably even being nicer than some of your partners before, I bet,” Lup says.

“Oh, for sure you are, dear, I’ll never forget the time I took fifty paddle swats without a break and then had to stay bent over and hold ginger up my ass,” Lucretia remembers.

“Fucking—“ Lup begins, shocked, then tries again. “What the fuck did you  _ do, _ babe? That’s so much! Why ginger, what the hell?” Lup sputters.

Lucretia laughs. “To be fair, I absolutely can’t blame her, it was totally deserved. I was in the middle of a real bratty streak, you know, sassing back and all, and when she tried to put me across her knee for a lighter spanking I fought back and slapped her. She was...we’ll call it understandably displeased, and decided to teach me a lesson. Trust me, dear, you’re not going to want to try ginger. If you peel a ginger root and push it into a bad girl’s asshole it burns horribly. My mistress wanted my ass to burn inside and out. She made me stay across her knee for ten minutes after that paddling with ginger in my ass while I cried and she scolded me again, and then she made me kneel at her feet and beg for forgiveness and lick her ass thoroughly in apology before she comforted me. I never slapped anyone again ‘til you, when you said it was okay and asked me to be stricter,” she says.

“Holy fuck!” Lup exclaims. “Do you—do you want me to be harsh like that, babe? Is it something you need? I’m trying not to be a huge asshole to you, but if you need me to I’ll go harder,” Lup says.

Lucretia laughs again. “You’re already doing amazing, honey,” she says. “I trust you completely. You don’t have to be any harsher than you want, and you’re wonderful at checking on me and respecting my safewords,” she answers. “I don’t really relish the thought of getting ginger again, and so far you’ve only fucked my asshole, never punished me there, so I’m grateful,” Lucretia adds.

“Would you ever do something like that to me, babe? Lup asks cautiously.

Lucretia snuggles Lup closer and kisses her cheek. “Probably not, dear, I doubt you’d ever deserve something so harsh. You’d have to really misbehave to get ginger in your ass, especially if you got a spanking, too. I would give your asshole a smack or two, though, if you really acted up; that wouldn’t be the main punishment though, just some light swats to make a point,” she answers.

Lup shudders. That sounds embarrassing and painful. “Like...how, babe? What kind of swats?” she asks.

Lucretia rubs Lup’s back lightly. “It depends,” she answers. “If I’m feeling merciful a couple of sharp taps with my fingertips, mostly to humiliate you a little, not to hurt badly, but sometimes folks use a crop or a rod of some sort and give sharp little stings there.” She pauses. “I’m gonna regret telling you this one of these days, aren’t I dear?” she says with a little smile.

Lup grins back and taps the side of her forehead. “Oh, I’ve got that saved in my ‘Ways to Punish Lucretia’ file now, babe, watch your step!” she teases.

“Mmmmm, you’ll be calling the shots, so I guess I’d better behave myself or else I’ll get it! But right now I call the shots. Get on your hands and knees,” Lucretia orders, giving Lup a quick kiss on her forehead. Lup does as she’s told, and Lucretia stands up. “I’m going to go grab what I’ll need to fuck your pretty ass. You stay right there without moving and I’ll be nice and gentle. If I come back and you’ve moved, you’ll get it rough and I’ll put you in your place, understand?” she warns as she quickly pulls on her clothes.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup answers obediently. Lucretia leaves the room.

Lup stays still on the bed and considers. What does she want most? Lucretia being gentle with her sounds so nice; maybe she’ll let Lup lie on her back and kiss and praise her the whole time. But at the same time...Lup kind of likes it when Lucretia is rough, but will she be  _ too _ rough? Does rough mean a little tug on Lup’s hair or does it mean being pushed into the mattress and scratched and slapped and spanked again? Lup can’t take another spanking, not even a playful smack, not even a pat or a pinch. She’s not even sure she can stand to lie on her back, come to think of it. She stays put, looking straight ahead. No sense risking it.

The door opens and Lucretia slips back into the room. She walks over to the bed and sets down the things she’s brought back, then strips quickly and crawls onto the bed near Lup’s head. “Good girl,” she says approvingly, then kisses Lup deeply, pushing her tongue into Lup’s mouth and tangling her fingers in Lup’s hair. Lup moans as her cock begins to harden. Yes, yes, this was the right choice. Lucretia will be gentle but still firmly in charge and all Lup has to do is surrender. This is perfect, gods, it feels so  _ good _ ! Lucretia pulls back and strokes Lup’s face with a finger. “Lie on your back, pretty girl. I want to see you come apart when I fuck you,” she instructs.

On her back it is then, sore ass and all. Lup obeys gingerly, stifling a little whimper of pain as she positions herself. “I’m ready,” she almost whispers.

Lucretia guides Lup’s legs apart and positions herself between them. She picks up the strap on and buckles it around her hips, then picks up the lube and begins to coat the dildo generously. “A little wider, honey,” Lucretia prompts gently, and Lup obeys. Lucretia tenderly lubes up Lup’s asshole. “Relax, sweetheart, it’s okay. Trust me to make you feel good,” she murmurs as she feels Lup clench against her.

Lup relaxes. “I’m sorry,” she says.

Lucretia lines up at Lup’s entrance and cleans her hands with one of the damp cloths she brought in. “It’s alright, dear, just let go, okay? You’re a little wound up, let me take care of you,” she coaxes.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lup breathes, and lets her eyes flutter closed.

“Good girl, here it comes,” Lucretia says, and she gently pushes into Lup. Lup moans as she starts to stretch, and Lucretia takes it slow in response, giving Lup plenty of time to adjust. She pushes all the way in, and Lup cries out. Lucretia stops. “Too fast, honey? Do you need more lube?” she asks, taking in Lup’s clenched jaw.

“No, ma’am, my ass hurts,” Lup whimpers.

Lucretia clucks sympathetically and pulls out of Lup carefully. Lup whimpers again at the loss. Lucretia gently turns Lup onto her side and props her leg up against Lucretia’s shoulder, then pushes in again. Lup moans, but this time she doesn’t cry out. “There, dear, does that feel good?” she asks.

Lup sighs happily. “Yes, ma’am,” she answers. Lucretia begins to fuck Lup gently, rubbing her hand up and down Lup’s leg and taking care not to go so deep that her hips smack into Lup and hurt her sore bottom. Lup moans again, fully hard now as Lucretia fucks her.

Lucretia takes hold of Lup’s cock and begins to stroke it in time with her thrusts. She grabs the towel she brought in with her other hand and places it in front of Lup. “Good girl, tell me how it feels, baby,” she encourages.

“It’s good, it’s so good, gods!” Lup moans.

“You can come whenever you’re ready, dear, you’re my good girl, I’ll make you feel so nice. I’m so proud of you and I love you,” Lucretia says, and that does it for Lup. She comes hard in Lucretia’s hand, making a mess of the towel Lucretia laid out and moaning in pleasure. Lucretia pulls out of Lup’s ass and grins. “Roll to your belly, sweetheart,” she orders, moving the towel to give Lup room. Lup hazily does, and Lucretia lays a cool, damp cloth across Lup’s ass. “Does that help, honey?” she asks. Lup nods and sighs contentedly.

Lucretia continues to clean up, bundling the strap on and towel away to be washed. She stands up and bends over Lup. “I’ll be right back, will you be okay for a minute, honey?” she asks tenderly.

Lup smiles a little. “I’m okay,” she says.

Lucretia pulls her clothes on and leaves the room. She comes back a few moments later carrying a small bowl and a glass of water and smelling faintly of soap. She finds Lup lying on the bed, still smiling a little. “Do you want a drink, dear?” she asks.

Lup pushes up on one elbow and accepts the glass. “Thank you,” she says, and takes a long sip.

Lucretia sits on the bed near Lup’s head. “I brought some chocolate, too, want some?” she asks with a smile.

“Ooh, yes!” Lup answers eagerly. Lucretia passes her a piece of chocolate and Lup takes it and hands the glass back. 

~~~~  
  


Lucretia sets the glass on the night table as Lup munches happily on the chocolate. “Alright, dear, you’ve been through a lot this time, but you’re calmer now. Tell me what you need most from me now, okay?” she says, pushing Lup’s hair back from her face.

Lup considers for a minute. “Can I lay my head on your lap and we can talk a little bit?” she asks.

Lucretia settles in comfortably. “Of course, dear, come get comfy,” she replies. Lup crawls forward and settles her head in Lucretia’s lap. “What do you want to talk about, sweetheart?” she asks gently.

Lup relaxes. “I really am sorry for throwing a fit, not just sorry I got spanked,” she says. She winces. “I was really bad, I’m a little embarrassed.”

Lucretia toys with Lup’s hair. “I understand, honey. I know you were trying to be patient and obey, did I push you too hard?” she asks.

“No—no, it was okay, I just need to obey. You didn’t even ask anything huge of me, I was just cranky and acting up and being shitty,” Lup answers. “And you did warn me I’d get a spanking if I didn’t stop, it’s not like I didn’t know it was coming,” she says.

Lucretia keeps stroking Lup’s hair. “I’ll try giving you warning swats next time,” she decides. “Just a few smacks with my hand or something light along with the warning to get your attention, and then maybe you won’t end up crying over my knee. I’ve never seen you fight me that way before, dear, were you scared or just ornery?”

Lup considers. “Both? I think both, but mostly ornery,” she says. “And then I felt bad for it during the spanking and it was starting to hurt more and that’s when I cried.”

“Was it too much, sweetheart? Tell me honestly,” Lucretia asks, still touching Lup’s hair like she needs the comfort it brings, too.

Lup considers. “No, it was fair. I really needed it, I didn’t want it but I feel better now and I was having a real fuckin’  _ day _ , too,” she says with a yawn. She shifts a little and Lucretia feels her resting more heavily in Lucretia’s lap as she settles.

Lucretia chuckles. “I know how that feels. You know I know how that feels, sweetheart,” she says. “If you feel like that again, just let me know if you want me to help. We can play rough and I can help you let off steam without you getting in trouble and feeling shitty, okay? I’m glad you feel better, dear.”

“‘Kay,” Lup mumbles. Lucretia looks down and finds that Lup’s eyes are closed. “Love you so fuckin’ much you perfect moonbeam pretty writer angel,” she rambles, and Lucretia realizes that Lup is more than half asleep in her lap. She plucks the cloth off of Lup’s ass and pulls the covers over her.

“You poor thing, you’re all worn out. Go to sleep, dear, I’ll hold you ‘til you wake up,” Lucretia murmurs.

“‘Essma’am, m’gonna kiss you a lot,” Lup insists. “Gonna kiss your pussy so much n’you’ll squeal!” she says and yawns again.

“Ssssshhh, after your nap, honey, if you want,” Lucretia chuckles.

“‘Kay,” Lup agrees, then falls silent as she slips into sleep.

Lucretia picks up a book from the night table and opens it to her place. She’ll let Lup sleep as long as she needs, the poor girl’s had it rough today. She smiles. “Perfect moonbeam writer angel”? Adorable. She’ll take it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, it’s been a while! Updates may slow down from this point, I’ve got some exciting life changes coming!
> 
> Leave a comment if you’d like!


End file.
